Palisades Home Video
Background: Continental Video is a home video distributor established in 1982 as Planet Video. It was renamed to Continental Video in 1983. Cinema Group bought out the company in 1985, and it was renamed to Cinema Group Home Video two years later. It was renamed again to Palisades Home Video in 1988. 'Planet Video Inc.' (1982-1983) Nicknames: "The Globe", "The Saturn Ring" Logo: We see the green gridded Earth with the colored continents. There's the yellow ring around it, with the words in the black part in the center "PLANET VIDEO, INC." in yellow, with "PRESENTS" underneath it. The logo however resembled a Saturn ring. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Look hard for this logo as it's very hard to find. All tapes were reprinted by its successor Continental Video and had the logo below. Editor's Note: None.. 'Continental Video' 1st Logo (1983-1986) Nicknames: "The Globe II", "The C" (1985 version only) Logo: On a grey background, we see a globe, with lines running down diagonally. Then we see the word "Continental" in purple fade in over the globe. Then the word "VIDEO" in light blue fades in below the globe, wrapping itself around the globe. Variants: *There is a version with a dark blue background and no animation. *On later tapes from 1985 to 1986, the logo is on a box on a purple background, with the byline "A Division of Cinema Group" with the Cinema Group logo between the words "of" and "Cinema" underneath the logo. Sometimes, the Continental Video logo zooms in before fading out. FX/SFX: The fading in of the words. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on tapes such as Terror on Tape ''(Some prints have the Comet Video logo instead). Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1986-1987) Nickname: "The C II" Logo: On a black background, we see three abstract Cs appear one by one, wrapping around each other to form a big "C" (the same one seen on the Cinema Group logo of the era). The Cs are red, green, and blue. Then the words "CONTINENTAL VIDEO", with the byline "A Cinema Group Company" fade in below the logo. FX/SFX: The fading in of the Cs and words. Music/Sounds: A four-note synth tune, with the last note holding after the words fade in. Availability: Found on ''Deadly Alliance, Deadtime Stories, Something Special, Miami Vendetta, and Witchboard, among others. Editor's Note: None. 'Cinema Group Home Video' 1st Logo (1987) Nickname: "The Yellow/Pink/Blue Square" Logo: Same as the Cinema Group Pictures logo of the era, except it is videotaped, "CINEMA GROUP" is shifted further and the words "HOME VIDEO" replaces "PICTURES". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A descending synth clone, then some synth notes, then low synth notes. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Starship ''and ''The Stick-Up, among others. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (December 22, 1987-1988) Nicknames: "The Yellow/Pink/Blue Square II" "Space Square" Logo: We dissolve from the FBI warning screen of the time to a very slow zooming space background, where a yellow comet flies in from the right of the screen and after reaching the top left curves towards the center and disappears. Then three yellow circles give way to the logo from before outline by outline. when the logo is completely formed it becomes 3D. FX/SFX: The comet and the animation of the squares. Music/Sounds: A deep 5 note synth theme with a whoosh sound taking place after the first note followed by 4 lighter notes. Availability: Rare. Seen on Zombie High, The War Boy, and the Jackie Chan movie Police Story (released as Jackie Chan's Police Force, probably to avoid confusion with the 1973 TV series also called Police Story). Editor's Note: None. 'Palisades Home Video' (1988) Nickname: "The Palisades Square" Logo: Same as the theatrical logo, but it was videotaped, and no home video indicator whatsoever. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the movie logo. Availability: Seen on Palisades Home Video releases of the era, such as The Kidnapping of Baby John Doe. Editor's Note: None.